Tontos Libros!
by Akirem
Summary: de verdad Terry era tan inteligente para no estudiar? o seria que habia otra cosa que no se lo permitia?, creo que la segunda opsion es la mas acertada, por lo menos en mi fic... jaja acompanienme a descubrirlo.


Aqui voy de nuevo, esta historia me recuerda mis dias de adolcencia, jajajajajajaj si ya llovio!, pero bueno espero que se ade sua grado y que la disfruten... como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen , pero la histoira si... y me encanta compartirla con ustedes, de antemano disculpas mil por los errores pero definitivemente me doy por vencida con la ortografia... estoy como Terrece en esta historia... no se me pega nada!

* * *

><p><strong>Tontos Libros!<strong>

Las letras danzaban frente a sus ojos, llevaba mas de media hora tratando de concentrarse en aquel libro y por mas empenio que ponia no lo lograba, cansado de no lograr su proposito arrojo el volumen de ciencias contda la pared y este fue a caer junto a donde sus demas companieros de matematicas y lenguaje, asi como de conducta de un caballero ingles, geografia y literatura, reposaban en el suelo despues de la fuerte caida, se aproximaban los examenes semestrales y el no habia asistido a ninguna clase, y ahora para colmo de males no podia concentrarse gracias a unos ojos verdes que no se lo permitian.

Ahhh!, como adoraba su bella sonrisa, y el brillo de sus dorados risos que se balanceaban de un lado a otro con suabe va y ven mientras la correteaba jugetonamente sobre la segunda colina de pony, y que decir de esa linda nariz respingona que se movia conforme a las muecas que constantemente hacia esa pequenia bruja que lo habia hechizado hasta la medula de los huesos con su encanto, y sus pecas!, mmm, sus bellas pecas, eran la cosa mas hermosa que jamas hubiera visto, como le encantaba observar sus pequenias pecas que le cubrian la nariz, cuantas veces las habia contado?, no lo sabia, pero adoraba hacerlo, sobre todo si la cabeza de esa bruja rubia descanzaba recostada sobre sus piernas, o sobre su pecho, o en su costado, o como quiera que fuera pero a su lado.

otra vez sonaiando despierto!, definitivamente esa brujita de ojos verdes lo tenia encantado, no habia momento del dia que no estuviera pensando en ella, en lo que estaria haciendo, lo que podria estar pensando de el, si le correspondia con la misma intensidad o si gustaba de el, tanto como el gustaba de ella, era inaudito como lograba mantenerse en su mente la mayoria del tiempo, si no fuera por que su estomago reclamaba cada que lo necesitaba, se olvidaria hasta de comer y todo por estar pensando en ella, se habia convertido en el aire que lo mantenia vivo...

El sonar del reloj le marcaba que pasaban de las tres de la maniana, Maldicion!, otra noche sin poder concentrarse en los estudios, y seguramente ahora si que reprobaba las clases de la hermana Grey,... Tontos libros!, porque no podian lograr llamar su atencion mas delo que lo hacia ella?... bah!, estupidos libros!, ahora a ver como se las arreglaba con los examenes del siguiente dia, bueno quiza si aprovechaba un poco las horas que quedaban antes de que amaneciera podria lograr que su mente retuviera un poco de conocimiento para su primer examen!. poniendose de pie, retomaba uno de los libros anteriormente arrojados y se sentaba en el pequenio escritorio al lado de su cama, por Dios!, mayor error no podia haber cometido, si estaba justo al lado de su ventana y su ventana estaba justo frente a la de ella, bueno, no podia verla porque estaba el bosque que separaba los dormitorios de los varones del de las damas, pero diablos!, el sabia perfectamente que su ventana estaba en la justa direccion de la de ella,...

Y... si se colaba por los arboles hasta su balcon y la observaba dormir?... ya anteriormente lo habia hecho y ella ni siquiera lo habia notado, vaya dormir que tenia!, jamas se hubiera imaginado que una "dama " tomara aquellas posiciones al dormir... pero que se esperaba, Candy no era una dama comun y corriente, era una chica especial... hasta en su forma de dormir... pero por los cielos que parecia un angel cuando se quedaba pasificamente dormida, no sabia si esa paz la podria atribuir a que el estuviera cerca y susurrandole palabras dulces al oido, pero cada que lo hacia ella se quedaba inmovil y sonreia dulcemente en suenios, y cuando lo hacia le robaba nuevamente el corazon... oh no!, ahi estaba otra vez, pensando en ella y olvidandose por completo de estudiar...Bruja, bruja bruja!, lo tenia a su merced, seguro ya tenia la cara de idiota enamorado de la que Archie y Stear tanto se buralban y que juraban ponia cada vez que la veia pasar o que estaba cerca de ella... maldicion!, como pudo pasarle eso?...el Terrece GRANCHESTER", hijo de un duque y tercero en la lista a la corona de Inglaterra...perdidamente enamorado hasta el nivel de la estupidez!... como habia sido posible?

Pero para que se lo preguntaba si sabia claramente la respuesta, basto verse reflejado una sola vez en esos ojos verde esmeralda y que aquellos labios carmin pronunciaran su nombre con tal dulce voz para que el perdiera el ceso y se dedicara a buscar y a provocar cualquier encuentro por pequenio que fuera con esa bruja de risos dorados, pero no se arrepentia, pues su esfuerzos al fin habian rendido frutos, despues de tanto insistir, habia llamado su atencion y ahora le pertenecia por completo, ni el recuerdo de su "principe dela colina", ni el del "jardinerito" Anthony habian logrado mantenerlo fuera de su corazon que ahora estaba seguro le pertenecia solo a el, y se encargaria de que asi siguiera, ella era de el y niguna alusinacion de colinas, o difuntos del pasado, ni siquiera el necio de Archie que aun teniendo a Annie como novia se atrevia a mirar de vez en cuando a "su" Candy con ojos de borrego a medio morir o el inventorsito de Stear con sus continuos "REGALITOS" especiales, lograrian cambiarlo, el seguiria siendo el unico duenio del corazon de la pecosa... si senior, como que se llamaba "Terrece Granchester Baker".

Los primeros rayos de luz que asomaban por su ventana lo distrageron interrumpiendo sus "importantes" meditaciones...OH, No! ya estaba amaneciendo y el no habia logrado estudiar ni una u por lo curbeada, y ahora que haria?, seguro se ganaria un gran sermon por parte de la hna. Grey cuando le entregra el examen en blanco y que decir del que le aplicaria su padre en cuanto el reporte de calificaciones le llegara...

Al demonio todo!, lo mas importante era que un nuevo dia habia comenzado, y ahora tenia cerca de 12 horas para pasar disfruntando de lo que ultimamente le parecia lo mas maravillos e importante de todo lo existente..."Candy", seguro ella estaria atenta a su clase y presentando sus examenes como era debido, pero que importaba?, el la observaria desde el arbol que quedaba justo al lado de la ventana de su aula de clases, si no lo hacia seguro Clin lo retaria por faltar a su diaria sita en aquel lugar donde compartian los dulces favoritos del cohatli, y despues de ahi seguro se la topaba "casualmente" en el pasillo rumbo a su otra clase y por supuesto tomaria su respectivo lugar detras de aquel arbusto que le permitia observarla durante la clase de la hna. Margaret, donde por cierto ella no era muy adelantada. y despues como cada dia la esperaria fuera para acompaniarla al almuerzo y seguiria observandola hasta la hora del descanso donde compartirian un momento a solas en la segunda colina de pony, y despues... bueno para que repetir la rutina, mejor era ponerse manos a la obra y comenzar con su arreglo diario, no deseaba que ella lo viera mal arreglado y con cara de suenio... verdad?, no, por supuesto que no...

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, como deseaba que ya llegara el momento de estar con ella por la tarde donde observarian la puesta del sol desde lo alto de su arbol favorito y depues como cada dia, el le robaria unos cuantos y dulces besos, aunque decir que se los robaria era mucho... estaba seguro que a esas alturas ella ya sabia que lo haria y estaba mas que dispuesta a dejar que el acariciara sus labios una y otra vez mientras la mantenia rodeada con los brazos y la apegaba mas a el, le encantaba sentir el calor que su cuerpo le brindaba, y la suabidad de sus... ahora formas de mujer... amoldandose a su torso, y claro no podia faltar aquel murmullo que ella dejaba escapar cuendo el le besaba el cuello y con el cual le hacia saber que lo amaba... ojala corriera rapido el dia para que llegara aquel momento...mientras tanto... se conformaria con observarla y ver las multiples expresiones de su rostro...a lo largo de sus clases...

Dirigiendose al banio para iniciar su aseo mientras seguia pensando en su bruja rubia de verdes ojos, no recordo el desorden que habia causado con los libros que habia arrojado al suelo y por su decuido piso el borde de uno de ellos perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo completamente de espaldas al suelo...

Maldicion!, tontos y estupidos libros!, solo de esa manera podian llamar su atencion ?, al diablo con los examenes! y con todos los estudios!.

* * *

><p>Espero que esta corta historia les haya gustado, despues de escuchar una cancion de " el gigante de america(Bronco) llamada "libros tontos", me imagine a Terry de esta manera y desee compartirlo con uds. Bueno, pues si les gusto espero me dejen un review para saberlo y si no les gusto pues tambien dejenme un comentario, y como siempre gracias mil por regalarme un poco de su tiemop y bendiciones por compartir conmig... nos seguimos leyendo...Akire.<p> 


End file.
